


Take A Listen To Your Spirit

by spacejam666



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Fire Lord Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Moon Spirit Sokka (Avatar), Northern Water Tribe Prince Sokka (Avatar), Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: There were a lot of new responsibilities and unexpected surprises thrust upon Zuko that came with being Fire Lord, however one he didn’t anticipate was an arranged marriage to the prince of the Northern Water Tribe.OrZuko is the new Fire Lord, Sokka is the prince of the Northern Water Tribe, and they have to navigate their newly arranged marriage.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. However, after his hundred years of hiding, he suddenly reappeared and managed to single-handedly defeat the evil ruler of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai. Shortly thereafter, Ozai’s young son, who pledged to bring about a new era of peace and love, was made the new Fire Lord. Fire Lord Zuko hoped to heal the wounds on the four nations left by his forefathers, but of course, this would not be easy. 

~~~

Zuko swept his shaggy black hair into a top knot and secured it with the traditional headpiece passed down from countless generations. Wearing it still made him feel uneasy, as for so long he associated the position of Fire Lord with hatred, discrimination, and unbridled power. However, he was planning to unlearn all of those things and rebuild his position to symbolize peace and unity. 

He sighed as he stared back at his reflection, fingers running over the jagged edges of his scar. It still ached sometimes. Especially when it rained.

“Fire Lord Zuko? Are you ready yet?” the voice of one of his most trusted advisors, Jikum, called, pulling Zuko out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes, just one second.”

Zuko glanced at his reflection once more, flicking at the rogue baby hairs around his forehead, before walking out of his room.

“Good morning, your majesty.” Jikum bowed as the young Fire Lord approached him.

In return, Zuko held his hand up, dismissing the other. “You know you don’t need to be so formal with me. I’m still not comfortable with all this Fire Lord stuff,” he spoke softly.

The other smiled slightly. “Of course. Now, shall we be on our way? Everyone else is waiting in the council room.”

Zuko nodded quickly. “Yes, there’s something important I’ve been meaning to discuss with you all.”

The two walked down the hall until they had reached the council room, only to be greeted by a short elderly man. 

“Uncle!” Zuko exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” He walked over to his uncle and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

Iroh’s eyes crinkled in a smile and returned his nephew’s hug. “Can I not just stop by to see my nephew anymore?”

Zuko pulled away and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I never said that. I’m just surprised to see you. I thought you’d be busy with your tea shop.”

The older man chuckled. “I’ll always have time to see you, nephew. Now, let’s go. We have a meeting to attend.”

Zuko sat down at the head of a long table and smiled to everyone around him. 

“Thank you all for coming today. I’ve had something on my mind for a while that I would like to discuss.” He took a deep breath and willed himself to not flush as he continued speaking. “My great grandfather, Sozin, committed countless atrocities, as you all know, and one that I would like to focus on within the coming weeks is the current ban on homosexuality.” He paused and glanced around the room, trying to gage everyone’s reactions.

A few people’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion, and he heard slight grumbling from some of the older council members, but in general, everyone looked fairly calm. 

Zuko felt his shoulders relax slightly. At least no one was voicing any concerns yet. 

As if reading his thoughts, a female voice spoke up. “And why would you like to do this, your highness? This has been our way of life for hundreds of years.”

Zuko turned to see it was one of the older advisors who had spoken up, not to his surprise.

“Good question, Ayumi. It’s unjust and frankly doesn’t make any sense to punish people for things they can’t change about themselves. Homosexuality, despite what people have believed in the past, is not a choice and also not something we should look down on others for. I want people to feel accepted for who they are, and I think this is a good way to start,” he finished.

He looked around the table again and locked eyes with Iroh, who held his chin up and smiledencouragingly at the other. The others whispered to each other, unsure of this proposal. 

Another man spoke, “What would we do with the people currently imprisoned for homosexuality? We can’t just release them, can we?” he scoffed.

Zuko’s jaw clenched. “We absolutely can and should release them. It’s not a crime to love others, so why should they be locked up? I think it’s worse to unjustly imprison someone than to innocently love someone of the same gender.”

The man just shook his head in response. “Well, are you a sodomite, Fire Lord?”

Gasps were heard around the table. Zuko looked down, unwilling to meet the curious eyes of the others. Slowly, he spoke, “I... am gay, yes.” 

The whispering around him grew only louder at this, but he cut it off with a wave of his hand. “I’m very adamant about this,” he said. “Also, my sexuality is really neither here nor there. This repeal would be for the greater good of the people of the Fire Nation, and it would improve how the other nations see us. I don’t think I need to remind you all, we don’t have the best image right now,” Zuko finished, trying to control his temper. He figured he would receive some back lash on this proposal, but it meant so much to him. He wanted his people to truly be free, and he wanted to be free as well. 

The eldest member of his council looked at Zuko with kind eyes. “I think this is an excellent proposal, your majesty. You are right to believe it would help how the other three nations see us. Something that would help even more could be an arranged marriage. Perhaps to the prince of the Northern Water Tribe?”

Confusion crossed the faces of the people around the table. Zuko’s throat grew dry at the suggestion. An arranged marriage? 

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Luckily, Iroh had noticed his nephew struggling. 

“Would that really be best for our new Fire Lord, Councilwoman Uke?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Zuko is still very young and new to his position.”

Another advisor joined in, “I agree with Uke. A marriage with the Water Tribe will strengthen the bond between the two nations, and show them we want to work out our past.... grievances.”

At this, Zuko finally gained back his ability to speak. “But the Water Tribe hates us! And by default, they hate me. There’s no way they could possibly agree to this.”

“Well, if that is true, it makes even more sense to arrange a marriage. You talk so much about spreading peace and love; this marriage will be seen as the ultimate act of peace between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe,” Ayumi said. 

The boy leaned back in his chair and felt his breath quicken. This couldn’t be happening. He didn’t want to marry a man he had never met. And if he was from the Water Tribe, there was no telling how he might feel about Zuko. He looked to his uncle with pleading eyes, but Iroh didn’t meet his gaze. 

Uke looked around the room before speaking. “Well, I believe we are all in agreement, yes?” Several people nodded their heads. “Good. We will arrange for the Fire Lord to meet with Prince Sokka of the Northern Water Tribe within the coming weeks,” she said with a tone of finality.

At this, people began to file out of the room, most in disbelief at all that had taken place.

“Wait,” Zuko said firmly. “Does this mean we can repeal the ban on homosexuality?” 

The older woman nodded. “Of course, your majesty.” 

She then turned to leave, everyone else quickly following suit until only Iroh and Zuko were left sitting.

The elder looked at his nephew, the corners of his eyes turned downward. “What are you feeling, nephew?”

Zuko didn’t look up from the table as he answered. “How could this happen? You know I’ve always wanted to create my own destiny. How am I supposed to do that now? I’m being forced to marry someone I’ve never met who probably hates my guts.” He crossed his arms, face flushed red. 

“Zuko,” Iroh said softly, coming over to rest his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Sometimes there are things in life we cannot control. This is simply the way of life. It is as unpredictable and ever changing as the sea. However, this does not mean your destiny is out of your hands. You are still free to do what you choose with your life. Think of our people and what this will bring for them. Our nation will be stronger and more loving than ever. Please look on the bright side.”

The young Fire Lord mulled this over. It didn’t quite make sense to him, but he usually never understood the poetic waxings of the other man. But, he supposed his uncle and the advisors were right. An arranged marriage could be good for his nation’s image, even if he still didn’t want to go through with it. 

He stood up and patted Iroh’s hand. “You’re right, Uncle. I just need some time to think, that’s all.”

“Of course, Zuko. I love you, and I will always support you no matter what.” He pulled the boy into a hug.

Zuko smiled to himself at the gesture. “I know, Uncle. I love you too. I’m gonna go take a walk,I think,” he said pulling away. “Maybe I’ll talk to Jet.”

Iroh’s eyebrows raised slightly at the mention of Zuko’s personal guard, but he said nothing. 

“Okay, I will see you later, then.” The two parted ways, heading down opposite ends of the long hallway outside.

Finally alone, Zuko hurried to find Jet. He needed the companionship of the other boy right now. He walked the seemingly endless hallway lined with ancient tapestries, detailing his people’s history. Most of the history sickened him, so he kept his eyes trained forward, avoiding them until he finally saw who he was looking for.

“Jet,” he called to the tanned boy leaning against his bedroom door, wheat sticking out of his mouth like always. “I’m so happy to see you. I have some.... well, good news and bad news.” 

Jet watched coolly as Zuko approached him. The other’s hair had grown unruly, stray hairs sticking out everywhere. The Fire Lord let himself get worked up so easily, Jet thought that he needed someone to ground him and keep him sane. 

“Is the news about your hair? You look like a mess.” He tugged at Zuko’s headpiece and top knot, inky hair covering his face once again. “There, that’s the messy Fire Lord I know,” he smirked.

Zuko blushed. “Jet, stop. This is serious. Come on, let’s go into my room.” He grabbed the other’s hand, dragging him along into his chambers. 

He stopped at his bed and sat the other down, carefully looking him in the eyes and smiled.

“So, good news first. The council agreed to repeal the homosexuality ban!” Zuko said excitedly.

Jet’s eyes widened at that. He thought for sure they would never go for Zuko’s radical idea. Although it had started to change, thanks to their new Fire Lord, Jet would always view the Fire Nation in a negative light.

“That’s amazing, Zuko. You must feel good about that, huh?”

The other nodded rapidly. “I do! I’m still kinda shocked that they agreed. This will mean so much to so many people.”

A small smile played on Jet’s lips. It was rare to see Zuko so excited about something.

“And the bad news?” he asked.

“Oh.” Zuko looked down at his lap. “Right.” He began fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe. “Um, well, they suggested that, in order to strengthen the relationship between our nation and the Water Tribe, I should marry the Northern Water Tribe prince,” he finished, not willing to meet the other’s eyes.

Jet remained silent for a moment. He figured Zuko would get married eventually, he just didn’t think it would happen so soon into his rule, or while he was so young. 

“That’s wonderful,” he said finally. “I think marriage will be good for you. You need someone to rely on, someone to act as a rock for you.” 

Zuko’s mouth opened slightly in shock. “Do you really mean that?” He wasn’t sure what he expected Jet to say, but it certainly wasn’t  _ that._

Jet snorted. “Of course. I wouldn’t say it, if I didn’t believe it, right?”

“But, I’ve never even met him,” the other said glumly. “And he probably hates me. You know better than almost anyone how other people see the Fire Nation.” His lip pouted, childlike.

“Well, yes, that’s true,” Jet answered. “But, still, you don’t really know if he’ll hate you, right? And even if he does, I know you can change that just by being yourself around him. You’ll make it hard for him not to fall in love with you.”

That seemed to cheer Zuko up. “You’re too nice to me, Jet. And you’re probably right. There’s no guarantee he’ll hate me.” 

Zuko leaned back, satisfied with that conclusion. Jet watched him with soft eyes and patted Zuko’s leg. 

“Come on, get up. You have some packing to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here! Thank you all for being patient. I work five days a week and have been dealing with some things in my personal life, so don’t expect super quick updates. As always, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated.

After months of tireless travel and near sea sickness, Zuko and Iroh had finally arrived at the Northern Tribe.

Zuko stared in awe at the gigantic ice gate that was lowered at their arrival. The tribe was so huge, its southern sister paled in comparison. 

“I’m so glad we’ll be able to get off this ship,” he remarked to his uncle as they gathered their belongings and began to head out onto the dock.

Iroh regarded his nephew. “Are you looking forward to meeting Prince Sokka?” he asked, the two beginning their walk towards the Royal Palace.

Zuko pulled his fur jacket tighter around himself. “I guess? I’m not really sure. I think the fact that I’m getting married still hasn’t hit me yet. I don’t think any of this will feel real until we actually meet. Also, I’m still a bit scared he’ll hate me.”

Iroh chuckled. “Do not be worried, everything will work out. Even if there is some hostility at first, he will come to see your true, gentle nature.” 

The older man knew Zuko was misunderstood by many, including members of his own family, but he hoped Prince Sokka would be able to see the boy for who he truly was and love him for that. 

The young Fire Lord was surprised by how beautiful the Northern Water Tribe was. The city was a maze of canals and bridges, keeping everything connected. 

He idly watched several people ride by on boats through the canals until one person suddenly caught his eye. A boy, who looked to be about his age, with deep brown skin and white hair pulled back into a high ponytail rode by on a boat to the side of them. Zuko couldn’t believe how beautiful the other was; it literally took his breath away. His white hair contrasted so beautifully against his skin and gave him an other worldly look. 

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts by the distant sound of his uncle calling his name and the sudden feeling of ice cold water all around him. He had been so distracted by the boy he literally fell off the street and into the water below. 

“Zuko!” Iroh yelled, helping the other out of the water. “Are you alright?”

He shivered in his soaking wet jacket, eyes still trained on the beautiful man who was now further up ahead.

“Yeah, Uncle, I’m fine.”

“What got into you? You are normally more aware of your surroundings.”

Zuko huffed out a sigh, sparks dancing in the air as he tried to warm himself. “Nothing. I was just... caught up in my thoughts. You know, nerves and all,” he lied.

Iroh shook his head. “Well, come on. We still need to meet with the chief and the prince.” 

After an uncomfortably wet walk, they arrived at the palace where they were greeted by the chief and... the boy Zuko had seen on the boat. 

“General Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko! Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe.” A burly man greeted them. “I am Hakoda, chief of this tribe, and this is my son, Prince Sokka.”

Zuko’s mouth hung slightly open at the realization that he would be marrying the boy he had seen earlier, but he closed it quickly. 

Sokka smiled brightly at him and held out something in his hand. 

“In our tribe, we carve necklaces for our betrothed, so here’s yours. I hope you like it.”

The other turned the necklace over in his hand. A crescent moon surrounded by flames was carved on a light blue stone, held together by a simple royal blue ribbon.

“You made this yourself?” Zuko asked incredulously.

“Yep. The moon is from my tribe’s symbol, and then I added the flames to represent you and your nation. Do you like it?” Sokka asked. He wrung his hands, worry present on his face.

“I... I love it. I can’t believe you made this. Thank you.” He looked into the other’s icy blue eyes, smiling.

A blush dusted Sokka’s cheeks. “Aw, it’s nothing. Here, I’ll help you put it on.” 

Hakoda and Iroh exchanged glances as Sokka walked over to Zuko. 

Zuko shivered slightly as the taller boy’s hands brushed his neck, gently clasping the necklace together. 

“There,” Sokka said. “Is that too tight?”

Zuko shook his head, admiring the carvings. “It’s perfect. Thank you again, seriously.”

Sokka smiled sheepishly. “Don’t mention it, I had a lot of fun making it, so I’m really glad you like it.” 

As he spoke, Zuko couldn’t help but admire his appearance now that he was able to see him up close. His white hair was held in a ponytail, and two small braids hung down, framing his face. He was dressed in a regal looking pale blue coat with white fur trim. A brooch engraved with the symbol of his tribe was at the center of the coat, feathers hanging down from it. 

Hakoda cleared his throat, hand coming down onto his son’s shoulder. “Well, now that you two have met, why don’t you come inside? We’ve prepared a banquet to celebrate your arrival and the engagement, of course.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Iroh replied. “Come along, nephew.”

The four of them walked inside, Sokka occasionally turning around to steal glances at the Fire Lord. He was more beautiful than he had been expecting. 

They walked into a grand ballroom, several people already sitting down at long tables arranged in a square. Hakoda led the three of them to a table that was slightly raised above the others and was directly facing three large pots filled with water, an older man and two others standing by it. 

“Here, come sit next to me,” Sokka said pulling Zuko down onto a spot on the floor towards the center of the table. “This is where we’ll have the best view,” he continued, softly smiling at the other boy.

“Best view of what?” Zuko asked, glancing warily around the room. 

Sokka laughed. “Don’t look so worried, you’ll see what I’m talking about in a minute.”

Hakoda stood up, gesturing to the room. “Thank you all for coming. Tonight we celebrate two things. First, the arrival of General Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko. Secondly, we celebrate my son, Sokka’s, betrothal to the Fire Lord.” At this, Zuko heard suspicious murmurings fill the room, accompanied by some sparse clapping. 

He looked at Iroh, who only looked straight ahead, seemingly unaware of the awkward situation at hand.

The chief cleared his throat. “Well, now please enjoy a performance by Master Pakku and his students.” He sat back down to the right of Sokka. “Tough crowd, I guess?”

Sokka shrugged. “They’ll come around to it. It doesn’t have too much effect on them anyway.”

He shared a look with Zuko. “Look, this is what I was talking about!” he excitedly pointed across the room. The older man and the two others began bending water out of the pots, all three streams entangling together in mid air. The water began to form the shapes of animals Zuko didn’t recognize, children shrieking happily at the sight. The water began to flow around the length of the room before it all came together towards the ceiling, turning into snow falling down. Zuko reached up to touch the falling snowflakes. He examined two that were stuck on his coat sleeve. He was surprised by how much detail there was and how different they looked. 

“Have you seen snow before?” Sokka asked as he watched Zuko inspect the snowflakes. 

“Not up close like this. It’s crazy how intricate they can look despite being so small.”

“You know, no two snowflakes are alike. There’s billions upon billions of them, but each one is completely different and unique looking.” Sokka laughed at the way Zuko’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “Pretty cool, huh?” he asked.

“That’s incredible.” 

The northern prince watched the snow collect on Zuko’s eyelashes, the white standing out against his dark hair. Zuko noticed and looked at Sokka. He realized for the first time that the other’s eyes were golden, exactly like a blazing fire. He coughed, pulling away from Zuko’s burning gaze. 

“Well, now that the show’s over, let’s eat, okay?”

The rest of the banquet went by smoothly, Zuko and Sokka mainly eating in comfortable silence as Hakoda and Iroh talked over them about worldly affairs.

“What do you think of being Fire Lord, Zuko?” Hakoda asked. “That’s a big responsibility, especially for someone your age.”

Zuko set down the glass he was drinking from. “It definitely is a big responsibility. I always feel like I’m not doing the right thing; it’s so hard to please everyone, you know? But, even though it’s difficult, I know the work I’m doing is worth it. Just recently, we were able to make homosexuality legal again, which I’m really happy about.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Hakoda replied. “And I agree it is hard to please everyone, but that’s not really your job. As the leader of your nation, you have to do what you know will be right for your people at large. People might disagree with your decisions, but don’t feel discouraged. The right decision isn’t always the most popular one.”

Zuko thought about his words. 

“That is very wise of you to say, Chief Hakoda,” Iroh spoke up. “It’d be best for you to listen to his words, nephew.” 

Zuko fixed his gaze on the table, face slowly growing red. “I know, Uncle.”

Sokka touched his shoulder. “It sounds like you’re doing a great job. I can’t imagine ruling a whole nation so young, so that’s pretty cool of you.”

Sokka was looking at him so sincerely, Zuko’s blush only deepened. 

The four finished their meals and retired for the night, Zuko and Iroh sharing a room in the palace. 

“Good night, nephew. Get some sleep, you had a very exciting day today, and you’ll need your rest for our journey home tomorrow.”

“I know, sleep well, Uncle.” Zuko blew out the candle lighting their room.

He stared up at the ceiling, mind too full to sleep. Sokka was a lot different than he imagined. First, he was more attractive than he had hoped, and most importantly he didn’t hate him. Zuko expected their meeting to be awkward, maybe even a little confrontational, but Sokka had done his best to make the other feel welcomed and loved. He touched the necklace he still wore, remembering how it felt to have Sokka’s hands on him. Warmth pooled in his stomach. 

He pulled his arm over his eyes, willing those thoughts away. He couldn’t deny his attraction to Sokka, but they had only just met. He shouldn’t be thinking those things about him just yet. He sighed, pulling the covers over his head and tried to think about anything else. 

The next day, Zuko had just finished getting ready when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Sokka smiling brightly at him.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Sokka asked. He always looked so excited, Zuko thought.

“I did, thanks for asking. Did you?” he returned.

“Yep! Now, come here. I want you to meet my sister.” The white haired boy grabbed his hand and pulled Zuko out of his room. He looked down at their connected hands, not knowing what to think.

They walked until they reached a courtyard outside, two girls sparing in the middle. Zuko was immediately able to tell which was Sokka’s sister, her dark skin tone and sky blue eyes being the dead give away. The other girl had short auburn hair and grey eyes. They both looked up at the approach of the two boys. 

“Zuko, this is my sister, Katara, and this is Suki, her girlfriend,” Sokka introduced them. 

Zuko bowed shyly at them. Suki returned the gesturing, smiling warmly. Katara, however remained upright. She narrowed her eyes at him, scowl present on her face. Zuko looked at Sokka awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Katara spoke before either of them could do or say anything, though. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, stealing my brother away from our people like this, but just know that I’ll never accept you as his husband or as a member of our family.”

Zuko knew he should have been expecting this. He was so caught off guard by the fact that Sokka was so welcoming to him, he had almost forgotten there would still be people who hated him for his background. 

“I completely understa-“ he started, but was cut off by Sokka, who came to stand in front of him. 

“Knock it off, Katara!” he yelled. “Whether you like it or not, I’m marrying the Fire Lord, and there’s nothing you can do to change that. He will be a part of our family, and you’ll need to treat him with respect. He deserves that much, just as a human being.” His mouth was set into a deep frown. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “How can you say he deserves respect after what he and his people have done to our nation and so many others? Do you really expect me to accept him so easily?” she scoffed.

“I expect you to be at least civil with him,” Sokka seethed.

The other crossed her arms. “I still can’t believe Dad is okay with all this. He knows how special you are. Can’t you see that someone like him doesn’t deserve to be with you at all?”

Suki placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Katara, come on. Let’s just leave them alone. There’s nothing you can do about this situation, so just leave it, okay?” She looked at the two boys apologetically. 

“Whatever,” Katara stormed off, Suki trailing behind her. 

“I’m sorry that happened,” Sokka sighed. “I knew she wasn’t happy about our marriage, but I didn’t think she would talk to you like that.” He turned to look at Zuko.

Zuko scratched the back of his neck. “It’s okay. Honestly, that’s kind of how I was expecting  you  to react when we first met, so.”

The other boy’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, kind of? I don’t know, the Fire Nation has attacked the Water Tribe so many times I thought everyone here was bound to hate me. We almost completely wiped out the Southern Water Tribe at one point, too.” Zuko was surprised at Sokka’s reaction. It seemed almost logical for people of the Water Tribe to hate anyone associated with the Fire Nation.

Sokka’s brow furrowed. “But, you had nothing to do with any of that. It’s not like you ordered those attacks or fought or anything. Why would I blame you for something you’ve never done?” he asked.

Zuko didn’t know what to say to that. It was so simple, he wondered why he had never thought of it. 

“I... I don’t know, really.” He looked towards the ground, wringing his hands. “I know it’s not my fault, but there’s still a part of me that feels responsible, I guess?” 

“Zuko,” Sokka breathed out. “Is it okay if I hug you? I know we just met yesterday, so I don’t wanna push anything.”

“Um,” Zuko didn’t think he could handle having Sokka touch him right now. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t really like physical affection. Thanks for offering, though.” God, this was awkward.

Sokka, to the other’s surprise, didn’t look upset at all. “You don’t have to apologize, I totally understand that. Anyway, do you wanna walk around for a little bit?” he asked.

The Fire Lord nodded, glad the topic had changed to something else. He was still a little shaken from his interaction with Katara.

“So,” Sokka started as they walked the perimeter of the palace. “You’re probably wondering what my sister meant when she said I was special, right?” 

“Oh, um, not really, to be honest.” Even though he had only known him a day, Zuko could tell how amazing Sokka was. He hadn’t really thought twice when Katara had said those words.

Sokka let out a soft laugh. “Well, when I was born, I was apparently very sick. I never cried or anything, and I would always just lie very still. Naturally, my parents were super worried and took me to see all the healers our tribe has, but nothing changed. My dad got so desperate that he prayed to the Moon Spirit and put me in this place called the Spirit Oasis. The Moon Spirit saw how sick I was and gave me part of its life force, so that I could live. So, because of that, here I am standing before you.”

“Wow, that’s incredible, Sokka. I definitely see what your sister meant by you being special. Is that why your hair’s white?”

Sokka reached up to touch his hair. “Yeah, just a side effect of Moon Spirit awesomeness, I guess.”

Zuko giggled at that, earning a wide smile from Sokka. 

“Since I told you that, is it okay if I ask about your scar?”

The smile from Zuko’s face dropped. He thought back to the cold, unloving face of his father. His sister mocking him. His mother kissing him goodbye before she left him forever. 

“No, sorry,” he said shortly, turning away from the other boy.

Sokka put his hands up. “Ah, I’m sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have asked that. I ruined the moment, didn’t I?”

“It’s okay,” Zuko said. “Let’s head back inside.” He stared hard at the ground in front of him, not wanting to see Sokka’s hurt face. Sokka had already opened up to him so much, he should’ve done the same, but it was just too hard. 

The Water Tribe prince looked glumly at the back of Zuko’s head as he followed him inside the palace. He was such an idiot for thinking he could’ve asked about the boy’s scar. He sighed, willing himself to be more respectful of the other. 

~~~

Sokka watched his bags being loaded onto the giant black ship, unsure of how to feel. He felt excited to experience a new chapter of his life and to get to know Zuko better, but on the other hand, he was sad to leave his old life behind.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Katara wrapped her brother in a tight hug. 

“I’ll miss you too,” he pet her hair gently. 

She pulled away and grabbed his shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. “Don’t let him or anyone else try to change you. Never forget who you are or who your people are, Sokka. I don’t care that you’re marrying the Fire Lord. You will always be Water Tribe, got it?”

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Katara, no one said I was going to completely lose my identity. Lighten up, okay?” He pushed her arms off his shoulders. 

“Suki, please keep my sister in check. I think she’s starting to go crazy.”

The other girl laughed at the angry look on her girlfriend’s face.

Sokka turned to his dad, who greeted him with a hug even tighter than Katara’s.

“I am so proud of you, son. I know you didn’t have a choice in this, but you’ve handled it so well and with so much maturity. I hope you know how proud I am of you and how proud your mother would be, too.”

“Thanks, dad,” Sokka’s eyes slightly blurred with tears. “I’ll see you guys soon, alright?” He looked at three people he held dearest to him. “And I’ll write you guys as often as I can.”

Zuko came down to join Sokka on the dock. 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Sokka nodded, waving goodbye to his family. “I love you guys!”

He walked onto the boat with his fiancé, ready for whatever the Fire Nation would have in store for him. 


End file.
